Learning to Breathe
by jakelsx
Summary: troyella. In response to ZA Angels write-off challenge. How Troy and Gabriella became official, the laid-back jakelsx-ed version


**Learning to Breathe**

It started with the exchanging of names.

"Troy"

"Gabriella"

They shook each other's hands and they were both sold.

After they discovered that they went to the same schools, Troy unknowingly tried out for the winter musical with her. Then there came that whole fiasco with Chad and Taylor trying to break them up and Sharpay and Ryan's little plan to completely clinch the musical. They went past that and got the parts. Troy didn't really know what he was doing. He just followed her lead.

Gabriella Montez didn't know that she could be a leader. She was always a follower. But she guided Troy so effortlessly it was like she'd done it her whole life.

One day after rehearsals, Gabriella went over to Troy's house. He was a gentleman and hung her coat for her. She thanked him quietly.

"Do want anything to drink?" Troy asked. He walked over to the kitchen and she followed. "Water? Coke? Orange juice?"

"No thanks," Gabriella said. "Do you think I could finish my homework here?"

Troy smiled at her. "Sure." He led her upstairs into his room. She placed her bag on the ground; he did the same. She quickly took out her text books and started to read them.

After an hour, it was almost five o'clock. "Are you almost done?" Gabriella asked. She slid her things back into her bag and looked at him across the room.

He realized that he'd been staring at her the entire time. "Uh, I'll do it later," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone could be as smart as you."

"Not everyone could be as weird either," she sighed and looked away.

"What do you mean?" He moved a little closer to her. She paused before answering.

"I've always been the nerd, loving math and all but here, it's like I fit in somewhere, like on the Decathlon Team or doing the musical or… being with you."

Troy's heart melted. He gave a sly smile.

"Well, I've always been a basketball dork that'd never had to try to fit in. It gets kind of annoying. I'm glad I'm unfitting in to fit in with you." She giggled.

"Thanks, Troy."

"Pleasure."

He drove her home that night. It was in his dad's old truck, it smelt of rubber basketballs but she enjoyed it. It was the first of many afternoon meetings.

Everything only grew more powerful after opening night of Twinkle Towne. Gabriella was never happier on stage holding hands with Troy.

When the SAT's came around again, he saw less of her but Chad and the guys would always tease him. "You like her," Chad would say.

"Dude, you're whipped," Zeke added. Troy only shook his head, smiling.

"Look at that, he smiles even when he thinks of her," Chad said playfully then his voice rose a couple of octaves, "_He wuves her! Aww_!"

Then Troy would punch him and say, "Shut up, man."

"You know it's true."

The first night after the tests were over, Troy went over to Gabriella's house.

Her mother was out for the night. Ms. Montez left Gabriella with the words, "Don't do anything with Troy that you'll regret." Gabriella blushed.

She responded with, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

But in Troy's opinion, she looked the farthest from fine. She still looked beautiful and graceful but she looked beat. Her hair was tied up all messy and her eyes drooped.

"We don't have to meet tonight, Gabriella," he said when he came in. "You look tired."

"No, Troy," she smiled and welcomed him with a hug. He eagerly responded. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. "Am I sensing a movie marathon courtesy of the Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked. She laughed again. He loved her laugh.

"Yes you are." He sat down on her couch and made himself comfortable. She put the first movie into the DVD player and took a seat next to him. He nervously glanced at her.

"This isn't one of those chick flicks, is it?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. He imprinted that into his memory. She laughed again. The movie turned out to be "The Notebook." Troy leaned against the arm of the chair and watched the movie with disdain. As long as she liked it….

He jumped slightly when he felt a weight crash down on him. He turned to see what it was. Gabriella had fallen asleep. No one could blame her. She probably cut off half of her sleep time to score high on those SAT's. Her nose was pressed against his chest. He slowly and nervously breathed, unsure if inhaling too fast would awaken the sleeping beauty.

He noticed how she was dressed in a tank top and basketball shorts. It was probably one of the ones she took when she slept over at his house. "No, we didn't do anything," Gabriella told her mother. "I just fell asleep." Her mother gave a disbelieving sigh. But looking at her, legs spread out on the carpet and head on his shoulder, he couldn't believe how sexy she looked. Before anything could start computing in his head, he shook her shoulder gently. "Gabriella," he whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?"

"I'm going to go," he said. "You're really tired." She sat up straight.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" she said with worry. "Oh, god, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," he chuckled. She was so cute when she worried. "I just don't want to like wake you up or anything. Thanks for the movie."

She looked at him curiously and his knees almost gave way. He gave a small smile then leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

He felt her smile as his cheek brushed hers. "Bye, Gabriella," he said, tasting her name on his tongue.

She watched him suddenly leave and felt empty.

--

The days leading up to summer break were the most progressive for them. Almost everyday in homeroom, he would look back at her and smile. She would smile back. Chad snickered and Taylor looked on fondly.

He took her hand more often and gave subtle hints about how much he truly cared. They would go to their secret spot more often and talk just like they were in kindergarten.

Soon enough, though, he was the only one allowed to do these things.

It just clicked one day to her.

Maybe it was because of the previous day. She went to go see him after his remedial math class. She was disappointed in him.

"How can you be here?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He moved past her but she grabbed his arm.

"I mean how can you be in remedial math? You told me you were doing okay in math! I could've helped you." She looked hurt.

"Look, I just missed a couple of assignments, okay? Chill."

"A couple of assignments? I know that Mr. Wright doesn't drop someone a letter grade because he 'missed a couple of assignments'! The school year's coming to an end; now's not the time to mess up!"

"What's your problem, Gabriella?" he yelled. The rest of the people coming out of the classroom watched the new girl talk off the golden boy. "No one could be as smart as you! It's freakin weird how smart you are!" Gabriella kept a straight face as Troy realized what he just said. His eyes immediately softened. He searched her eyes for a hint of understanding. "Oh, god, Gabriella. I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't," she muttered. "No one does."

She turned around and started walking home.

She didn't turn around when he yelled her name again.

She was just about to turn the corner when he came up behind her. "Gabriella," he said. "I didn't mean it like that." He touched her arm. She flinched.

But she turned around. "I really care about you, Troy," she said. He softly smiled.

"I care about you, too. I swear I'll get my grade up. Don't leave like that, please?" His smile turned into a crooked one. She returned it.

"I'll help you." She raised her hand to touch his face. They were very natural with each other. He never felt odd or uncomfortable holding her hand and she never felt weird holding his. He would constantly touch her skin when she was studying or reading. He didn't do that to intentionally bother her, but he just wanted to feel his skin against hers.

"Looking forward to it." He pressed his forehead against hers. She giggled as he squeezed her waist. "I'm assuming you want a ride home."

"You got it, Wildcat," she answered.

In all their lives, they never felt so whole.

All in all, there was no exact pinpoint moment when they told the world that they were dating. They did go on dates, though. They never called them dates. Troy always said, "So, Saturday, I'll pick you up at seven." She always replied yes.

They never called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. They never even told each other they were dating. Gabriella found the idea of dating superficial. She never wanted to "date" in her life but Troy Bolton was much more than a date to her. He was her best friend, someone she could always count on and she loved him for that.

Troy on the other hand loved her for so much more. It was to the point that he delayed a date to go to the jewelry store. There, he asked for a custom necklace. "T", promised to come in a week before school was out.

He paid for it all by himself too.

When he met up with her that night, she asked, "Where were you?"

"Shopping," he said, draping an arm around her as they walked to the movie theater.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Whatever you say, Troy." She giggled.

He couldn't wait for her reaction when he would give it to her on the last day of school.

_I never thought I could fall like that_

_--_

_So this is the way _

_that I say that I need You_

**AN/ **For the ZA Angel's Write-Off. I know it's horrible (I wrote it really quick because I was so excited about the prompt, nice choice, Holly!) but I was wondering the same thing: how did Troy and Gabriella get "together". Ah, and this also reflects what I think Gabriella would feel about dating. I mean, she seems like a really reserved person to me and wouldn't just tell everyone that's she's dating, especially her mom. So, yeah, that's what I think.

I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
